A Full, Rich Day
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Bard and Finny are helping Mey-rin hang the laundry, but all three are thinking on each other in more intimate ways; they all think on how they are very precious to each other. Inspired by the intro picture to Chapter 44- That Butler, Wailing (manga volume 9) The picture is entitled "Three no-good-goofs."


Title: A Full, Rich Day

Author: Sybil Rowan

Summary: Bard and Finny are helping Mey-rin hang the laundry, but all three are thinking on each other in more intimate ways; they all think on how they are very precious to each other. Inspired by the intro picture to Chapter 44- That Butler, Wailing (manga volume 9) The picture is entitled "Three no-good-goofs."

Pairing(s)/Characters: Bard, Mey-rin, and Finny in a very intimate friendship/romantic crush type of relationship. Their relationships with each other are deeper than they seem.

Rating: M- because non-traditional relationships are implied between them, but there is no acting on it.

Warnings: I go by the manga where Bardroy is an American. This story will imply a threesome could come about one day. Nothing physical short of holding hands happens. It is friendship story, too, but mostly mental romance.

Author's Notes: One-shot. Normally, I'm a Snake/Finny shipper, but that one picture in the manga, kept after me, calling me to write about it. This is named after one of my favorite M*A*S*H episodes.

Disclaimer: Black Butler is owned by Yana Tobosu.

Beta Reader: None, this go around.

Date: February 20, 2015, 4:23am

Word Count: 2,128

Bard rolled over on his side so he could watch the commotion; he had been resting on the lawn for about an hour now. Finny was helping May-rin with hanging out the laundry to dry. Yeah, it was going as expected. There were some grass stains on a set of sheets, now. This was why Sebastian handled the young master's clothes personally: grass stains.

Bard knew he was probably getting grass stains all over his white, chef's clothes by laying on the lawn and watching his two fellow servants struggle with the clothesline, but he could care less. He was enjoying the smell of a fresh, spring day with no rain: a miracle in England. As an American, he could appreciate this day a great deal.

More important, he was enjoying watching his two juniors, struggle in ways that made them so entertaining. He wanted to help, but they were stretching and bending over in ways that made them both so eye-catching. Their layers of clothes couldn't conceal it. Being a former solider, he had an eye for both boys and girls. Boys on the battlefield, and girls on leave.

Now, at the Phantomhive mansion, he was starting to crave both at the same time. It was starting to become a real problem because all of his time was spent with both Mey-rin and Finny. He had no real opportunity to go "relieve" himself with some anonymous girl he could meet at a pub. Such was the life in the countryside. Only his discipline as a soldier had kept his hands to himself... so far...

Neither Mey-rin nor Finnian were bad looking in the least when you stripped away all their cloaking Sebastian had made them don so they'd be bland in appearance. Sebastian insisted on them always looking plain and Bard knew why. How could they effectively protect the Phantomhive estate by drawing attention? And, well, both of them were extremely attractive. Bard didn't complain about his companions' covers because it made sense to do things this way to protect the young master.

The young master and Sebastian had given them a new lives, but those lives were to be mute or their real function at the estate would be voided.

His attention turned back to what was going on. May-rin was so frantic to get the laundry dry, she was so afraid she'd let the young master down. Bard couldn't help but be distracted by her breasts swaying up and down as she directed Finny. Of course, Sebastian would come and rescue her at the last minute, which would piss off Bardroy. He wanted to be their center of attention; he wanted to be the one for them to look to for leadership.

Now, Finny, his adorable self, was offering pointless help to Mey-rin. Bard sighed, the boy was so attractive with those wide-green-eyes and warm smile, but he couldn't put two-and-two together. Bard admitted, he'd never quite seen a face like Finny's, nor a body like Mey-rin's.

Bard sighed. He wanted the three of them to accomplish something on their own to make Earl Ciel Phantomhive proud, but he wasn't sure what that would be outside of protecting the estate. He wanted to rescue Mey-rin when she need it, and he wanted to protect Finny when he needed it. He'd never say it in words, but these two had become very precious to him.

He stood, getting lightly annoyed at their failed attempts to drape the sheets over the clothesline, and said, "Let me. I'm taller than you two." He took up some clothespins from Mey-rin's hand and a damp sheet from Finny's. He slung it over the clothesline and started pinning it up. He wondered why they were being so quite all of the sudden. It wasn't like them, or him, for that matter. He mentally shrugged it off and hung the wet, ripped, grass-stained sheet.

* * *

Finny looked down at his hand that was still damp from the sheet. He'd ruined more sheets helping Mey-rin than washing them. He felt terrible. He would admit it was all his fault when Sebastian showed up so Mey-rin wouldn't get in trouble.

He looked over to where she was now handing Bardroy more clothespins that were clipped to the cuffs of her uniform. It was after the ex-soldier had draped the mutilated, stained sheet on the clothesline. Finny's face grew blazing hot as he noticed her breasts swaying with each move, in spite the restrictive maid's clothes. He admitted it wasn't the first time he had noticed her ample bosom. There was even a time he had dreamed of nestling on her chest as she stoked his hair.

He shook his head and pushed off those naughty thoughts. He respected Mey-rin, after all, and he respected her a great deal. He'd never do anything to disrespect her like have naughty thoughts about her, or he'd try not to. Still, he admitted he was starting to feel things he wasn't accustomed to. New things.

Sebastian had taken him aside a couple weeks ago on a rainy afternoon to peal potatoes and carrots for a basic pot roast. Sebastian had then given him a very interesting talk about the "Birds &amp; Bees." He hadn't known a thing about sex before then; he was grateful Sebastian had taken the time to explain some awkward things to him.

At first, he had been very embarrassed, but afterwards Sebastian had sent him off to do some chores outside. He had been able to mull over their conversation. Before the evening meal, he had went upstairs to his and Bard's shared room. He had been taken off guard by Brad being stripped to the waist and washing in the corner basin stand.

If it hadn't have been for that conversation with Sebastian, he'd just ignore Bard and carry on, but his mind was on the physical at that moment. At least, he told himself that it was because of the conversation that Bard had caught his eye. Bard's muscles were so firm and sculpted. Finny had felt his stomach fluter and had run out of their room.

He had hid for the rest of the night.

Finny now sighed as he sorted the laundry in the baskets. Surely, these feelings for two people weren't normal. He wanted to ask Sebastian, but he was afraid the butler would cast him out of the Phantomhive Estate for being "unnatural." Under that fear, he was more afraid the butler would tell him it was normal and he was okay to approach them.

He struggled so hard to blend in after what he'd been through. To be seen as something different, or abnormal, bothered him. Besides, Sebastian wanted him to blend in. It was always very clear to him; he needed to appear normal. And, it was what he wanted, too.

Still, could he be normal with these desires for his fellow servants running though his head. He looked up to see Bard and Mey-rin spreading out another sheet on a clothesline. Bard placed a hand on the small of Mey-rin's back when she stumbled on her tiptoes. Bard tripped in his effort to catch her and was tumbling on top of her with his great bulk.

Finny gasped and scrambled over to them, afraid she had hurt herself or afraid Brad had hurt himself. He just couldn't bare seeing his two most precious people suffering even the smallest of injury.

* * *

Mey-rin was winded. Bardroy wasn't exactly a small man. When she came to, she she became acutely aware of Bard on top of her. Her glasses had flown off her face in the confusion so she could actually see him a little clearer than normal. Even though, her farsighted eyes still couldn't make out every detail of his face.

What she noticed was that the layers of her skirts had flown up and her stocking-clad thighs were pressed against his well-muscled legs. Blood came racing to her face. She had noticed Bardroy's fine physique soon after he had started working at the Phantomhive Estate. She had to admit there was deep down lust towards him, but she wanted to maintain being a proper servant. She funneled her emotions to the unobtainable Sebastian so she wouldn't have to think too much about the ex-soldier.

Yes, sometimes her hormones got the better of, but she didn't want any trouble now that she found a home worth protecting. Besides, her respect for Bard had grown over the last two years she'd known him, and he respected her back. Now, here, with his body pressed to hers, she became that lecherous maid once again.

In spite of her strange eyesight, she noticed his face tinged just the barest of pink at the same time Finny started scrambling over towards their noisy confusion. Bard and Mey-rin both shouted at Finny to stop right away! They both had the same thought: he'd step on her glasses for sure. Finny froze in his spot.

Mey-rin was surprised when Bard didn't get off of her to help find her glasses. He groped around for them, his groin grinding against hers, distracting her horribly. Bard finally lofted them off the lawn, but certainly not before her thighs were engulfed in tingles.

She was still short of breath when Bard carefully, slowly, rose from her and sat by her side. She actually didn't put her glasses on immediately, her protection so people didn't have to look at her freakish eyes. She had noticed Bard, when he was close, eye-to-eye, hadn't looked away from her eyes once.

Finny then finished his rush over to her side and knelt. The worried boy kept fretting over her and Mey-rin's heart melted. Finny was just too sweet and his heart was just so large. She noticed he kept his fists balled up and she knew why. He always feared touching people. He had gotten used to having to handle objects; and he broke many, many things, but Finny was still leery of touching people for that very reason. He never wanted to break a person.

She reached out and placed her hand on his wrist. She was overjoyed when he opened his fist, gingerly, and took her hand. This was a precious sign of trust from Finny. She gave him a warm smile and said, "I'm right as rain. Don't you worry a bit." Finny breathed a sigh of relief and returned her smile with one of those charming, warm grins he had.

In a few years, she knew Finny was going to be one, extremely attractive young man. Mey-rin was afraid he'd get taken advantage of with that gentle spirit he had and the good looks he was growing into. She wished she could hold him close and protect him, make him truly happy, and banish that gloom under his sunny disposition.

"Yeah, so long as your okay, Mey-rin," Bard said, looking abashed as he moved closer to her and scratched the back of his head.

She sat up and took his hand, too, not wishing him to think he hurt her at all. To tell the truth, she was more than happy he had fallen on top of her. "I'm more than fine if I have both of you here."

A gentle breeze fluttered the damp sheets as the day got warmer. Normally, Mey-rin would put her glasses on again and smooth down her skirt for modesty, but just for this moment in time, she wanted to enjoy this full, rich day with the two people most precious to her.

End.


End file.
